clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu
uses a rank 12 card to summon Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal.]] 's ninja summoning card.]] defeats a player with a rank 11 Water Card.]] .]] using Puffles to stampede against the other player.]] after he has shooken the other player up in the Snow Globe.]] rolling a rug on the other player.]] using night vision goggles on the other player.]] using the AC 3000 on another player.]] using using the Aqua Grabber on another player]] .]] :See also the Tactics Guide. Card-Jitsu is a game played in the Dojo (and in the Flying Flippers Emporium). To get there, players should go to the Dojo Courtyard and enter the doors (If you are a Ninja go to the Dojo Courtyard and enter through the stone door on the left). On their first visit, they must talk to Sensei. He will explain what to do, as well as giving them a starter pack. According to the Belts Legend, belts are earned faster if players use competition mode instead of playing on a mat. The belts rank from white belt to black belt (excluding the rank of Ninja). In order, the belts are white belt, yellow belt, orange belt, green belt, blue belt, red belt, purple belt, brown belt, and black belt. Play Once players have the Starter Pack from Sensei, go to a mat, or talk to the Sensei and select Competition Mode. Hopefully another player will be there to play them, if not, wait or change servers. A match can also be found in under 10 seconds by speaking to the Sensei via Competition Mode. The aim of the game is to beat opponents by collecting sets of winning Card-Jitsu cards. Only certain cards will beat others, via the form of Rock Paper Scissors. It has similarities to the card game Rummy in the sense that players are required to collect sets (known as "runs" in Rummy) to win. The game applies everyday elements and logic. Once players have an opponent, they will be taken to the arena, and will bow to each other. They then have 20 seconds to choose a card. If they fail to choose a card, one will automatically be selected after 20 seconds. Once both players have chosen a card, they are revealed. Then winner keeps the card to help make a set. Remember that: *Fire beats Snow *Snow beats Water *Water beats Fire However, in the event of similar types of cards being drawn, the card with the highest number wins. If the numbers also match, then no-one wins that round. Power Cards Power Cards are slightly different to normal cards. They have the highest values and have a special power. A few of them (for the next round only) low value cards to beat high value cards of the same style. I.e, a 2 to beat a 9. Winning There are two ways to win Card-Jitsu. Firstly, players can have the same type of card (such as Snow), but three in different colours, such as Red, Blue and Green. Alternitavely, you can have one of each card, in different colors. You can also see how to win by mousing over the question mark (?) in a game. Actions When players win a round, your penguin might perform an action. They are as follows: *'Ice:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a snowball. *'Water:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a water balloon. *'Fire:' The player's penguin squirts hot sauce at the other penguin's feet. Different from starter pack power cards *'Sledding (Ice, Green, 10):' The player's penguin disappears, and the opponent finds himself wearing a pink hat. A mound of snow then falls, followed by two trees. The player's penguin then appears, sledding down the mound and knocking the opponent over. It activates Level Swap next turn. *'Firefighter (Water, Yellow, 10):' The players penguin shoots the other with a jet of water from a fire hose. It activates Level Swap next turn. *'Jackhammer (Fire, Yellow, 10):' The player's penguin brings out a jackhammer and uses it. The opponent covers his ears because of the jackhammer's noise. It activates Level Swap next turn. Effects of other power cards *'Surfing (Water, Blue, 9):' User puts on sunglasses and takes out surfboard then a big wave comes crahing down on other player. User surfs around until wave goes away, then puts away board and glasses while other penguin removes a starfish from their face. Makes ice cards become water for one turn. *'Aqua Grabber (Water, Orange, 10):' Dojo becomes flooded and user swims away, later returning with the Aqua Grabber. Then user trys to grab other penguin with the Aqua Grabber claw, and other penguin swims away before the Aqua Grabber disappears and the dojo returns to normal. Destroys one of the other penguins fire cards. *'Super heroes (Ice, Orange, 12):' Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal come and fire lightning bolts at the other penguin until he/she runs away. Oppenent gets -2 next turn. *'Ninja (Water, Yellow, 12):' User summons Ninjas to come and turn invisible and sneak up on other Penguin. Other Penguin runs away in fear before ninjas high-five and then leave. Other Penguin gets -2 next turn. *'Octi (Water, Purple, 11):' User inflates Octi and other Penguin trys to pop him but ends up flying around the room. *'Cactus (Water, Green, 11):' User gives other penguin a cactus. User Tricks the other Penguin by touching the cactus and not getting hurt. When opponent trys to touch it, he/she hurts his/her flipper. *'Mighty Plunger (Fire, Red, 12):' User takes out a plunger and shakes the ground, just like the jackhammer. User +2 next turn. *'Avalanche (Ice, Orange, 12):' User takes out a viking helemet and sings, causing snow to fall on other penguin. User +2 next turn. *'Tour Guide (Ice, Blue, 9):' User gets a tour guide hat and stand. Then user throws the hat and a map at the other Penguin. *'AC 3000 (Ice, Purple, 11):' The AC 3000 falls out of the sky and user turns it on making the other user become covered in snow. *'Puffle Frenzy (Ice, Green, 10):' User summons Puffles to stampede over the other user. Discard opponent's water card if you win the hand (the card discarded is one won by the opponent, so if Sensei, for example, won a hand with a water card, THAT card will be discarded). *'Iceberg (Water, Purple, 12):' User makes an Iceberg appear under the players and the user shakes the Iceberg. *'Snowglobe (Ice, Yellow, 11):' User traps other Penguin in snow globe and shakes it up. *'Spaceship (Ice, Orange, 9):' User summons an Alien in a spaceship to come and to pick up the other user with a beam of energy, when this is scored opponent's Water cards cannot be played next round. *'Boom Box (Fire (sometimes water), blue, 9):' User makes The Gadget Room fall from the sky. Gary opens the door and hands the user the Boom Box. User puts the Boom Box on the ground and the Boom Box explodes.Turns water into fire cards. *'Water Party (Water, Red, 9):' User gives other user water wings, umbrella hat, mask and snorkel, inflatable duck, and flippers. Water begins to spray at the user and an inflatable whale falls on top of the user. *'Night Vision (Fire, Green, 11):' User turns out the lights, puts Night Vision Goggles from the F.I.S.H. on, and walks up to the other user. The other user becomes scared. *'Dragon (Fire, Blue, 12):' User puts on the dragon costume and scares the other User and makes him/her run away. Your character then gives an angry look and blows smoke from it's nose. *'Jetpack (Fire, Orange, 10):' User puts on a jetpack and flies into other User and then flies past the screen Earning Belts After winning a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt: *'White belt' - 5 total Battles needed. *'Yellow belt' - 13 total Battles needed. *'Orange belt' - 21 total Battles needed. *'Green belt' - 30 total Battles needed. *'Blue belt' - 40 total Battles needed. *'Red belt' - 52 total Battles needed. *'Purple belt' - 64 total Battles needed. *'Brown belt' - 76 total Battles needed. *'Black belt' - 88 total Battles needed. Becoming a Ninja To become a Ninja, players must beat Sensei after winning a Black belt. But beating Sensei is difficult as he has cards never seen in the deck that he gives players. There are Level 11 cards and rare Level 12 cards which are rarely seen. Sensei also seems to be rigged as when played against him as he always picks the card that wins. However after players lose to him a few times (usually 5 or 6) he stops playing unfairly and they will have a chance to beat him. (in certain cases you are rewarded a belt regardless.) Tips :See Main Article: Card Jitsu/Tactics Guide *Use Logic to try to beat your opponents. For example, if a player has one Fire-type and one Ice-type card, they would probably use a water-type card so you should use an ice type card. *When fighting Sensei use Fire and Water back and forth to win easier. It won't always work but it will eventually. And if you do not have a water/fire card just use the same element you did last time, but don't use ice. *Most players of Card-Jitsu have developed "special techniques" to help them win almost every game. These tactics can vary from their starter card, to the last card, or which cards to playing a difficult situation. *Predicting your opponent's next move will help you greatly when playing Card-Jitsu. If they also predict your move, this is known as a "double-bluff", and can sometimes backfire onto you. *Typically you have a 1 and a half chance in winning a round. These chances increase under certain circumstances. *If you see the symbol at the top of the screen saying 9<->1, then always play a LOW numbered card. You now have a 2/3 chance in winning that round. *If you are a person with a high belt (brown black etc.)and the person you're playing is or almost is the same belt as you,and you for example have two snow but no fire or water.It would be safe to pick a high snow because the other person thinks you will try to trick them,so they think it would be safe to pick water. *Most players try to win by getting a snow, fire, and water. Try to win by getting a three-of-a-kind. Trivia *In The Penguin Times Issue #160, if you clicked the letters N, I, and N in the word Lightning, the letter J in Dojo, and the letter A in Damaged (This spells Ninja), a stone tablet would appear saying: "fire, water, snow the triangle of power your journey's first step" This obviously refers to Card-Jitsu and simply was a clue about the upcoming game. *In November 2008 there was a glitch that you could not go in competition mode to compete. *In November 2008 there was a glitch that you could not get an orange belt.You had to go to competition mode to get your belt. *'Card-Jitsu' is the only game (excluding the games from the fall fair where you earn tickets) you can't get money from. *The word Card-Jitsu comes from Jiu-Jitsu, which is actually Brazilian. *When you the mats, it says, practice Card Jitsu, suggesting you don't get anything for using them. *The "Ninja" Power card is one of the rarest cards you can get. *You can send your friends a Penguin Mail postcard challenging them to a match of Card Jitsu. Category:Ninjas Category:Games